


silvertongue

by seishounenyugi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Skipping Class, really short just some kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seishounenyugi/pseuds/seishounenyugi
Summary: Skipping class to kiss isn't the wisest option but good thing you don't gotta be wise to be an idol.





	silvertongue

It’s kind of awkward, he thinks. A little bit stiffly as well, which is obvious for the most part, because one wouldn’t expect a janitor closet to be spacious. And one wouldn’t expect that to be the prime kissing hotspot but here he is, squished between a wall (which is uncomfortable against his back due to the clutter of mops and cleaning supplies) and a guy just as unprepared to face the situation as him.

Izumi’s composed act fails him too, with a flustered expression and a face so red it rivals the Ryuseitai uniform, not to mention he’s breathing heavily and slightly jittery in the way he holds Makoto’s hands. (He doesn’t dare mention how they’re sweaty and how their palms are slick against one another with nervousness because not only would that be stating the obvious, it’d just make the atmosphere even more awkward.)

At some point, he knows he’s going to need to make a move because the atmosphere seems to grow more awkward but no words can come out of his mouth and his heart is beating at an impossibly fast rate. His first thought is that he’s a rhythm game on steroids and he wishes he hasn’t thought of that because the thought is so ridiculously funny to him that he almost starts laughing.

He doesn’t though because he’s in the middle of skipping class just to…. Er, this thought is still kinda unbelievable to him but he’s pretty sure it’s to make out? Anyways. Getting caught by a hall monitor or worse, by a teacher is so unbelievably moritifying and scandalous at the same time it’s out of his comfort zone.

“Um. Izumi-san… you asked me here to do something and like… I wouldn’t accept on any normal occasion but we are dating and I kinda. Well, I expected tomakeout.” His last few words are gibberish and they all fuse together, which just highlights how nervous he is. Because he really is nervous, and isn't the best speaker when he's at his best and as of right now, awkwardly holding onto his boyfriend's hands, he's somewhere in the negatives. 

In all honesty, it’s not like he expected to be stuck in this situation because at first they were hanging out in an empty classroom but after hiding several times out of paranoia they kinda quit on it and Makoto realized -- how conveniently! -- that there was a janitor closet that was slightly cramped but good enough for. Whatever. Whatever it is. The closest he ever got to actual action with somebody was never (unless it was Izumi’s persistent affection, then he could consider himself a veteran). Even right now, their faces inches apart, it’s a struggle to keep himself together -- no doubt his legs are ready to give out at anytime. 

Looking back on hindsight, perhaps that wasn’t the smartest idea because he’s never realized how beautiful Izumi looks close up. How his usually perfect hair is kinda ruffled and how his lips raise in a slightly awkward smile that seems to shine even in the dark -- and it couldn’t have been the gravure, because pictures couldn’t capture how pure and lovely he looks right now. Not to mention how flustered he is, how red his cheeks turn and it isn’t even out of anger but just nervousness.

He really shouldn’t think this is cute but he lets his thoughts linger on it a little bit more until Izumi shoots off with a quick reply, “If. If you want to… if I can.” He leans in a little more, his fingers trailing up Makoto’s arm tenderly as his breathing grows more raspy with want and he licks his lips with anticipation. 

And as his breathing slows and he leans farther in, his hands teasing along the hems of Izumi’s shirt, pulling him closer, he realizes two things: 

One. He does want this. He really does. He wants to feel Izumi’s lips against his and he wants to know what it’s like to be so close -- so pressed against somebody you love -- that you can feel their heart beating against you and obviously fireworks don’t start when you do kiss somebody but it must be awfully close. Especially if it’s Izumi, who is as beautiful as he acts untouchable. Who is even angelic in the dark of the closet with his blue eyes (that are closed right now, so he gives off the appearance of a sleeping beauty -- seriously) and pliant body against his.

Two. Makoto has never kissed anybody before. (Unless kissing somebody in an otome game counts, which it doesn’t unless you’re a NEET -- and he’s an idol, so that would be troublesome, wouldn’t it.)

So this kiss is a bit messy at first but he angles his head a bit to the left so their noses don’t bump against each other and he can feel Izumi’s nails dig into his neck slightly the deeper they kiss. And fuck, what a kiss, he thinks to himself as he grasps Izumi tighter, wondering if lips could be this soft or if it was possible to feel so in tune with somebody.

Naturally, he needs to breathe and when he stops the kiss for a few seconds, he takes a moment to look at Izumi. Said boy is slightly dazed with tousled hair and an euphoric look in his eyes with his lips slightly parted as he gasps. The only thing he says -- and this he says in a raspy tone as if all the breathe was taken out of him -- is a, “Yuu-kun.” 

Then Makoto pulls him in for a kiss, and another until their lips are numb and shirts are disheveled. At some point he holds him deeper in a kiss by his hair, running his fingers through his hair as Izumi sinks deeper into their kiss, humming softly.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this while procrastinating for a test streaks! anyways leave a kudo/comment if u liked it heheh


End file.
